Guilty
by Akira Kuroyuki
Summary: dia adalah mimipi buruk bagi ketiga fraksi yang berperang. namun saat peperangan usai, ia menghilang tanpa jejak. dan tiada yang tahu siapakah diri sang gadis yang mendapat julukan 'The Red Moon' tersebut.
1. Prologe

Prologe

"Serang!" teriak tim makhluk dengan sayap kelewar menyerbu dua tim makhluk yang meliki sayap bulu, namun berbeda warna. Satu berwarna hitam pekat, dan satu lagi berwarna putih bercahaya.

''UWOH..!" jerit ketiga pasukan yang berbeda tersebut, mulai saling beradu senjata, dan sihirnya masing-masing.

Yah itu benar. Saat itu tengah terjadi peperanga antar tiga golongan tersebut. Pihak pertama yaitu Akuma, kedua Da Tenshi, dan terakhir Tenshi. Entah apa yang mengawali peperangan tersebut. Ada yang mengatakan kalau kaum Da Tenshi hendak menguasai Neraka yang notabennya adalah kampung halaman baru Akuma, semenjak di usir Kami-sama jutaan tahun lalu, dan ada yang mengatakan pula jika Akuma lah yang memulai penyerangan terhadap Da Tenshi, lalu bagaimana dengan kaum Tenshin yang ikut peperangan ? jawabanya mereka sengaja di utus Kami-sama untuk mendamaikan kedua kaum tersebut. Tapi entah mengapa mereka malah ikut terseret pula dalam medan peperangan.

Perang yang berlangsung selama 1000 tahun lebih tersebut, tak memberi pelajaran bagi ketiga pihak tersebut. Mungkin tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Hanya meninggalkan Mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di medan peperangan yang cukup luas. Entah mengapa suasana horror itu tak menghalangi seorang gadis muda berambut hitam sepinggang, dengan poni berwarna merah darah, yang berdiri tegap menghadap arah langit. Gadis itu memakai penutup mata berwarna ungu dengan sebuah symbol kanji 'Kage' di tengahnya, memakai jubah hitam panjang yang ada symbol bulan sabit merah, memakai kaus hitam tanpa lengan, rok mini hitam, sarung tangan panjang hitam dan kaus kaki panjang, lalu memakai sepatu boot selutut. Tampak di sana tengah terjadi pertempuran antar tiga fraksi berbeda, yaitu Akuma, Da Tenshi, dan Tenshi.

Dan gadis muda yang sedari tadi diam melihat pertarungan di atas langit mulai mengangkat tangannya, kemudian muncul banyak blog-blog sihir bersekala besar.

" Die !" guma gadis tersebut mulai menembakkan laser-laser sihir kearah pertempuran di atasnya. Ia menembakki semua yang ada di hadapannya, tanpa pandang bulu. Tidak hanya menembakkan laser-laser dari diagram sihirnya, gadis itu juga memotong-motong tubuh pasukan Akuma, Da Tenshi, dan Tenshi di sekitarnya dengan sebuah kodachi di tangan.

Gadis itu terus membantai siapa saja yang di dekatnya. Hingga salah satu pasukan Akuma yang mengenali sang gadis, segera memperingatkan siapa saja untuk lari dari medan pertempuran.

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruh kami untuk lari bodoh !? ce-" kata teman dari Akuma yang meberi peringatan terputus ketika kepalanya dipenggal, dari bagian mulut. Sang tim Akuma yang melihat temannya di bunuh secara brutal segera berlari menyelamatkan dirinya. Begitupula sebagian tim dari ketiga fraksi itu.

Gadis yang memakai pakaian serba hitam tersebut adalah 'The Red Moon'. Ia mendapat julukan tersebut karena setiap kali kemunculannya selalu muncul sebuah bulan merah. Tiada yang tahu siapakah jati diri sang gadis. Namun ada sebuah cerita yang mengatakan kalau sang gadis itu adalah anak haram dari salah satu 'The Seven Great prince Of Hell' generasi pertama yaitu Maou Satan.

Pembantaian itu berakhir saat ketiga fraksi tersebut, mulai bekerja sama untuk menghadapi gadis berpakaian serba hitam itu. Segala macam bentuk tombak cahaya, anak panah, dan serangan sihir berkekuatan tinggi di arahkan pada sang gadis. Namun apa daya, semua serangan tersebut berhasil di atasi dengan mudahnya.

"Georgius" guma gadis itu sambil mengaktifkan sebuah Hexagram berukuran besar di langit. Dan dari symbol Hexagram tersebut muncul seekor naga raksasa berwarna hitam, memiliki empat pasang mata berwarna merah menyala, sepasang sayap yang terlihat banyak sobekkan, dan memiliki kuku-kuku metallic yang sangat tajam.

"GRRROOOAAARRR ... ..!"

Semua yang melihat kemunculan sang naga hitam tersebut, sudah bersiap-siap untuk melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan dirinya masing-masing. Bagaimana tidak, naga yang bernama Georgius tersebut adalah satu-satunya naga yang dapat menandingi sang 666 (Trihexa) atau bisa di katakan Apocalyptic beats yang saat itu masih di segel oleh Kami-sama.

" Kill" perintah sang gadis menunjuk kearah pasukan 3 fraksi tersebut yang berusaha untuk menyelamtkan dirinya masing-masing. Dalam sekali serangan dari Georgius yang berupa sinar laser berkekuatan penuh, semua pasukan tersebut tewas menjadi abu yang beterbangan tertiup angin.

Maka sejak saat itu peperangan antar ketiga fraksi berhenti, dan melakukan genjatan senjata. Karena apabila mereka masih nekat melajutkan peperangan, maka sang gadis yang di ketahui sebagai anak haram Maou Satan yang masih hidup, akan datang dan menghancurkan mereka lagi. Semenjak genjatan senjata di lakukan. Sang gadis tersebut menghilang tanpa ada jejak. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau gadis melakukan pengasingan diri di suatu dimensi, tapi ada juga yang mengatakan kalau ia tewas di bunuh Kami-sama atas permintaannya sendiri. Namun tidak ada yang tahu mana yang benar, dan mana yang Cuma kebohongan. Setidaknya peperangan antar 3 fraksi berhenti, karena tindakan sang keturunan Maou Satan lagendaris terakhir, dan menciptkan dunia yang damai. Untuk sesaat. Yah untuk sesaat, karena ada seuatu badai yang akan datang, dan menerjang kedamaian sementara tersebut.

Please review

Onixynight : gomen ane gak bisa seutuhnya ngabulin requestsannnya. ane kemaren kepikiran kalau udah lumayan banyak yang ngabil alur cerita naruto dapat tuags dari kami-sama. jadi ane putuskan kalau giman naruto nya yang menghentikan peperangan. atas ke inginannya sendiri. moga aja gak kecewa yah.

dan untuk story the spirit walkers, dan the lost maou akan ane update pelan-pelan, dan mencoba juga untuk bersamaan sih...heheheh


	2. Chapter 1 Meet

CH 1 Meet

" hah..hah…untung tidak terlambat." Kata seorang gadis muda berambut merah, memilik sepasang mata biru langit cerah, dan berusia sekitar 20an. Gadis itu memakai kemeja putih polos, dan rok lipit berbahan jins, dan rambut berwarna merahnya yang sepunggung ia ikat kesamping bahu, dan Nampak mengatur nafasnya. Dan dengan semangat tinggi ia segera masuk kedalam sekolah SMU Kuoh. SMU yang dahulunya sekolah perempuan, kini atas kebijakan kepala sekolahnya, menjadi sekolah campuran untuk satu tahun kedepan untuk masa percobaan. " perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Natsumi. Mulai hari ini saya akan mengajar disini sebagai wali kelas pengganti kalian. Mohon bantuannya" ucap gadis berambut merah yang bernama Uzumaki Natsumi tersebut meperkenalkan dirinya pada siswa kelas XIIV-B, dengan tersenyum lima jari.

Dan dari senyuman Natsumi tersebut membuat suasana kelas menjadi riuh. Khususnya bagi para siswa yang bertanya padanya, no hp, tempat tinggalnya, ukuran Branya (what !?), sudah punya pacar atau belum, dll. Semua itu ia jawab dengan masih mempertahankan senyuman manisnya tersebut. Kecuali ukuran branya (mang sapa juga cewek yang mau ngejawab. Abaikan)

" ok, sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 667." Kata Natsumi memulai pelajarannya yaitu tentang IPS.

(skip ke jam istirahat.)

" hah…ternyata jadi sensei itu susah ya. Hmm, sebentar lagi musim panas ya. Wah sepertinya tahun ini akan panas. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, aku jadi mulai lapar." Guma Natsumi tersenyum tipis. Ia saat ini sedang bersantai-santai di lapangan belakang sekolah sambil meneguk sekaleng jus kaleng dingin yang ia beli di kotak penjual minuman otomatis. Sesekali ia meneguk jus ditangannya sembari memandangi langit yang tidak banyak berawan.

Selagi bersantai-santai, samar-samar ia mendengar suara ribut dari arah gedung klub kendo wanita. Karena penasaran ia pergi kesana untuk mencari tahu, dan ketika tiba disana. Para siswi yang masuk dalam klub kendo sedang memukuli seorang siswa berambut coklat.

" hei, hei. stop..stop. ada ribut-ribut apa ini. Dan kenapa kalian memukuli anak ini!?" Tanya Natsumi menghentikan aksi pemukulan dari para siswi.

" dia mengintip kami saat sedang berganti pakaian, sensei!" ujar salah satu siswi memberitahu alasan mengapa mereka memukuli sang siswa berambut coklat tersebut.

Natsumi menatap sejenak wajah siswa yang di pukuli tadi. Dan berkata pada para anggota kendo tersebut.,

" ok. Kalian kembalilah. Biar anak ini sensei yang mengurus." Kata Natsumi menyus para anggota kendo tersebut untuk bubar. Setelah mereka bubar, Natsumi berjongkok dan mengambil sapu tangannya, kemudian melap wajah kotor sang siswa berambut coklat tersebut.

" lain kali jangan mengintip lagi. Itu tidak sopan loh." Kata Natsumi dengan tersenyum manis. Hal itu membuat wajah siswa berambut coklat tersebut bersemu kemerahan.

" a, a, arigato..Sensei." ucap sang siswa terbata-bata. Mengingat wajah sang sensei yang terbilang cukup cantik itu.

" hei nama mu siapa? " Tanya Natsumi masih tersenyum manis.

" Hyoudo Issei. Kelas XII-C" jawab siswa bernama Issei yang masih tertegun dengan kecatikan sensei di hadapannya itu.

" Uzumaki Natsumi. Sensei baru SMU Kouh, Salam kenal Hyoudo-kun" Balas Natsumi sambil mengacak rambut Issei.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi meniup daun-daun sekitar, hingga berterbangan. Dan dari perkenalan itulah, sebuah takdir yang tak terduga mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan. Dan Sejak pertemuannya dengan sensei cantik tersebut, Issei mulai mengurangi kelakuan ecchinya, dan lebih sering bersama dengan Natsumi yang katanya sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Mengingat orang tuanya yang telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan kereta. Kedekatan keduanya sampai menjadi bahan pembicaraan para siswa, maupun siswi di SMU Kuoh. Dan setiap kali di Tanya, mereka hanya menjawab kalau kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas kakak, dan adik saja. Dan tanpa ada yang mengetahui kalau mereka kini telah tinggal bersama-sama.

Suatu hari ketika Issei sedang bersantai-santai di sekitar pematang sungai sambil menghisap sebatang rokok di tangan. Entah karena apa ia sering merokok, walau ada aturan di jepang kalau anak-anak di bawah umur 17 tahun tidak di ijinkan merokok. Tapi tetap sajakan ada saja yang tetap melanggar. Dan tiba-tiba ia di datangi oleh seorang gadis muda berambut hitam sepunggung, dan berseragam sekolah khusus putri.

" a, ano..apakah kau Hyoudo Issei-kun?" Tanya sang gadis muda berambut hitam

" iya itu aku. Tapi apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Issei dengan mematikan batang rokoknya.

Sang gadis tampak senang karena ia tidak salah mengenali orang, dan dengan wajah malu-malu ia mengutarakan perasaannya yang jatuh cinta pada pemuda di hadapannya sejak lama. Hanya saja, ia baru berani mengutarakannya sekarang. Dan kalian tahu, laki-laki mana yang tidak senang bila ada seorang gadis cantik jatuh cinta padanya. Pastihnya ia akan menerima pernyataan cinta itu, begitu pula Issei yang menerima cinta sang gadis yang bernama Amano Yuuma dengan tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

" berarti mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Minggu depan ayo kita pergi kencan, Issei.'' Kata Yuuma terlihat senang.

" tentu saja. Minggu depan kita kencan." Sahut Issei tak kalah senang, karena sudah mempunyai pacar.

" kalau begitu, mata atode." Yuuma pun pamit untuk pulang, tak lupa memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Issei. Kemudian ia berlari dengan wajah memerah padam. Begitu pula Issei yang masih tidak mempercayai kalau ia baru saja di cium oleh seorang gadis yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat itu, sambil menatap langit senja, seraya mengucapkan kata kalau dirinya sudah mulai melangkah ke tingkat laki-laki sejatih.

Minggu jam 8:00. Terlihat Issei sedang menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih yang belum datang juga. Mau bagaimana lagi, salahkan dirinya yang datang lebih awal dari waktu yang di janjikan. Dan setelah lebih 30 menit menunggu, Yuuma telah datang.

" maaf membuat mu menunggu, Issei-kun." Kata Yuuma meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

" tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi ke taman hiburan. Ku dengar ada jet coster terbaru di pasang." Sahut Issei.

Keduanya pun mulai berjalan menuju taman bermain, dengan saling menggenggam tangan erat. Keduanya menghabiskan hari dengan menaiki beberapa wahana permainan, mengunjungi toko-toko pakaian, makan di café, dan terakhir keduanya berjalan menuju taman kota.

" arigato Issei-kun. Aku sangat senang berkencan dengan mu. tapi…" Yuuma tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tiba-tiba saja menunduk, dan mulai menangis. Issei yang heran, segera bertanya mengapa Yuuma menangis.

" karena…karena.." Yuuma tampak berat untuk mengatakan alasan mengapa ia menangis. Sampai sebuah suara berat mengejutkan mereka.

" apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Cepat bunuh dia!" bentak seorang pria berpakaian ala diktektif , dan di punggungnya terdapat dua pasang sayap hitam. pada Yuuma yang tampak terkejud dengan kemunculan orang itu.

" hei sebenarnya ada apa ini. Yuuma apa maksudnya ini. Ka, kau ingin membunuh ku?" ujar Issei yang berwajah syok mendengar kalau ia hendak di bunuh dengan alasan yang tidak ia ketahuinya.

" Reynalle. Tunggu apa lagi, cepat habisi dia!" bentak orang itu lagi dengan suara tinggi.

Tapi Yuuma atau Reynalle malah menyuruh Issei lari sedangkan dirinya akan mengahadapi orang berpakaian ditektif itu.

" mana mungkin aku men-uhuk" Perkataan Issei terputusa ketika perutnya telah tertembus sebuah tombak cahaya oleh orang berbaju ditektif tersebut, dan darahnya menciprati wajah Reynalle.

"Is-sei-kun…" gumam Reynalle yang tampak membulatkan mata karena terkejud dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Perlahan air mata Reyanlle mulai menetes, seraya memeluk erat tubuh kaku Issei.

" harusnya aku tahu kalau akan jadi begini…maaf Issei-kun. Maaf…huik, hik.." guma Reyanlle sesunggukan menyesali perbuatannya itu. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit, dan menciptakan dua buah tombak cahaya di kedua tangannya. Dan melemparkannya pada pria berpakaian diktektif tersebut.

" beraninya kau lakukan itu padanya, Dhonaseek-sama!" jerit Reyanlle yang melemparkan tombak-tombak cahayanya ke pria yang bernama Dhonaseek. Namun sayanganya semua serangan itu berhasil di atasi oleh Dhoanseek.

" dasar wanita bodoh, kenapa kau malah jatuh cinta dengan manusia rendahan itu !" bentak Dhonaseek merasa heran dengan sikap bawahannya itu. Reynalle menjawab kalau dirinya bosan membunuh orang-orang yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang Sacread Gear yang bersemayam dalam tubuh mereka.

Sekali lagi Reynalle menyerang Dhonaseek, dengan melempari tombak-tombak cahaya itu. Tapi tetap saja Dhonaseek berhasil menghindarinya, dan pria itu pun dengan cepat melemparkan tombak cahayanya, dan mengenai bahu kiri Reynalle.

" kyaa..!" jerit gadis itu kesakitan sambil memegangi bahu kirinya yang terluka. Belum sempat Reynalle membalas serangan Dhonaseek, tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul 4 rantai bermata tombak berukuran sedang, langsung mengikat tangan dan kaki gadis tersebut.

Reynalle yang terkejud dengan rantai-rantai yang mengikatnya, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Namun sayang bukannya terlepas, malah rantai tersebut menarik paksa tubuh gadis tersebut hingga jatuh terduduk ketanah.

" kau diam sebentar di situ." Kata sebuah suara feminim namun terasa dingin. Dan itu berasal dari seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang, memakai kacamata agak tebal, dan memakai pakaian kasual berwarna biru, celana jins selutut, dan membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan. Gadis itu adalah Uzumaki Natsumi yang sepertinya sehabis belanja.

" he, hei. Siapa k-hmmppff!' perkataan Reynalle terputus saat mulut tiba-tiba di bekap oleh sebuah tangan astral berwarna hitam yang muncul dari balik bayangnya.

" ku bilang diam, ya diam, ok. oi gagak berani sekali kau membunuh adik ku. sekarang matilah kau !" bentak Natsumi dengan amarah meledak-ledak. Hingga permukaan tanah di sekitarnya menjadi retak-retak. Dhonaseek yang merasakan energy Demonic yang abnormal tersebut, mulai berkeringat dingin, dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

" si, siapa kau seb-AAARRRGGG!" belum selesai Dhonaseek menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Natsumi sudah berada di hadapannya, dan mencabut paksa dua sayap bagian bawah. Tidak berhenti di situ saja, gadis tersebut meninju Da Tenshi tersebut hingga jatuh, dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

[DUUUAARR!]

Jatuhnya Dhonaseek tadi membuat sebuah kawah sedang, berukuran agak dalam. Terlihat pria tersebut terluka cukup parah, hingga nyaris tewas. Ia bersyukur kalau dirinya di lahirkan sebagai Da Tenshi, kalau tidak sedari tadi ia sudah tewas akibat pukulan super gadis yang menjadi lawannya itu. Sementara Reynalle tampak tersengal-sengal karena merasakan sensasi energy yang di keluarkan oleh Natsumi.

' nafas ku semakin berat. Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau gadis yang mengaku Onee-san, Issei-kun itu bukan Akuma sembarangan.' Batin Reynalle mencoba untuk bernafas normal.

" oi, bangun gagak keparat. Kau belum matikan? Oi jawab bodoh !" bentak Natsumi dengan mencengkram kerah baju Dhonaseek yang sepertinya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari pria Da Tenshi tersebut, Natsumi segera menghampiri Reynalle yang sedang terikat rantai.

Raynalle tampak ketakutan saat Natsumi menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajamnya. Apalagi ia juga adalah seorang Da Tenshi yang hendak membunuh Issei.

" nanti aku akan bicara dengan mu. tapi sebelum itu, kalian yang sedari tadi sembunyi cepatlah keluar. Kalau tidak, ku seret kalian !" teriak Natsumi agak menghardik kearah semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan. Dan dari balik semak-semak tersebut muncul dua gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah SMU Kuoh. Mereka adalah Rias Gremory, dan Akeno Himejima, Keduanya tampak terkejud dengan sosok gadis yang memanggil mereka barusan. Yaitu salah sensei mereka di sekolah.

" saya tidak tahu kalau Sensei adalah seorang iblis. Ta-" Ucapan Rias terpotong saat Natsumi member isyarat untuk diam.

" nanti saja. Sekarang cepat hidupkan adik ku dulu. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk menghajar kalian yang sedari tadi menonton kematian adik ku." kata Natsumi agak mengintimidasi Rias.

Rias yang mulai ketakutan dengan sorotan mata senseinya itu segera mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur, dan beberapa bidak caturnya. Dan melakukan ritual penghidupan Issei, Namun dari sekian bidak, hanya bidak pion yang bereaksi pada tubuh Issei. Tanpa menunggu lama Rias segera meletakan bidak pionnya yang berjumlah delapan di atas tubuh Issei.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah tubuh Issei. Lingkaran tadi mengeluarkan sinar kemerahan dan menyelimuti tubuh Issei beberapa saat. Setelah sinar itu menghilang, tubuh Issei kembali normal tanpa luka apapun. Namun masih dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

" bagus. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Dan lupakan kejadian hari ini." kata Natsumi dengan tersenyum manis, dan entah mengapa Rias maupun Akeno langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

" ayo pulang." Ucap Natsumi sambil menggendong Issei di punggungnya dan menghilang di balik lingkaran sihirnya, sementara Reynalle mulai tenggelam di balik bayangangnya sendiri.

" hmmppff..! hmmppff…!" Reynellle terlihat ingin berteriak panic karena tubuhnya yang mulai semakin tenggelam dalam bayangannya sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Rias dan Akeno mulai tersadar dari pingsannya, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka ada di taman. Namun setelah mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat alasan mengapa mereka ada di tempat itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Jadi mereka putuskan untuk segera pergi saja.

Hyoudo House

Di sebuah ruang gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh sebuah lampu 5 watt, Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam a.k.a Reynalle yang kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat pada kursi, dan mulutnya sedang di bekap oleh tangan astral hitam dari balik bayangannya.

" ok lagsung saja. Kau hanya harus jawab jujur semua pertanyaan ku, kalau tidak aku akan membunuh mu secara perlahan. Paham." Kata Natsumi mulai mengintrogasi Reynalle. Sementara Reynalle pun mengagguk menerti.

" pertanyaan pertama. Apa kau di perintahkan oleh Gubernur mu untuk membunuh adik ku?"

" aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya prajurit rendah yang di perintah oleh atasan kami, dan kami hanya menjalankan perintah."

" begitu. Pertanyaan kedua. Kenapa kau terlihat ragu saat akan membunuh adik ku, dan malah berniat untuk melindunginya dari atasan mu itu?"

" karena...karena.."

" katakan saja sejujurnya. Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu."

" aku mencintainya dengan setulus hati ku. Tapi gara-gara aku dia..."

" itu sudah garisan takdir untuknya. Pertanyaan terakhir, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"..."

"..."

" sebaiknya kau mati saja. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan di buru oleh atasan mu, dan juga tidak akan membahayakan adik ku. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup."

" gomen...aku tidak mau mati. Tapi aku juga tidak mau membahayakan orang yang ku cintai...namun aku harus bagaimana?"

" kalau begitu jadilah-" Natsumi langsung membisikkan sesuatu yang cukup untuk membuat Reyanlle membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tidak percaya kalau dirinya harus mengorbankan semua itu hanya untuk orang yang hendak di bunuh karena perintah dari atasanya.

" pikirkan itu baik-baik. Ku harap esok pagi kau sudah memberi ku jawaban" ujar Natsumi dengan bernada serius.

" ha'i" sahut Reynalle lirih dan tertunduk lemah.

Setelah itu Natsumi meninggalkan Reynalle yang masih terikat di kursi, karena ia sudah cukup mengatuk. Tak lupa kembali mengingatkan soal tawarannya pada gadis Da Tenshi tersebut.

Keesokkan harinya kembali Natsumi menemui Reynalle, untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari gadis tesebut. Sedangkan Issei masih belum bangun dari tidurnya.

" sudah kau putuskan?" tanya Natsumi to the point.

Reynalle segera menjawab pertanyaan dari Natsumi itu, walau sesekali ia harus menggigit bibirnya. Kalian mau tahu penawaran apa yang di berikan oleh Natsumi pada Reynalle? Jawabannya adalah gadis Da Tenshi tersebut harus membuang semua harga dirinya, identitasnya, masa lalunya, dan juga sebuah kata yang selalu di inginkan oleh setiap makhluk hidup di dunia ini, yaitu kebebasan untuk hidup. Reynalle harus mengorbankan semua itu hanya untuk menebus kesalahannya pada adik angkat Natsumi.

" bagus, sangat bijaksana. Baiklah mulai sekarang kau adalah peliharaan kami di sini. Dan juga mulai sekarang kau hidup di sangkar emas Hyoudo." Ucap Natsumi tersenyum kejam, dan semua ikatan yang membelenggu Reynalle ia lepaskan. Tapi tidak semuanya, di pergelangan kaki kiri gadis tersebut di pasangi sebuah rantai yang membelenggu sang gadis agar ia tidak keluar dari sangkar yang di buat oleh Natsumi.

" pergi bersihkan diri mu, dan bangunkan Issei. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa" Natsumi segera menghilang di balik lingkaran sihir teleportnya, meninggalkan Reynalle yang masih belum mempercayai keputusannya itu.

' sayonara Minna' batin sang Reynalle mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju sisi kiri dari ruang gelap yang awalnya tempat ia di sekap kini berganti menajadi kamarnya sekarang. Tidak ada ada yang istimewah di kamarnya itu, kecuali sebuah rantai panjang yang terpaku di sebuah dinding kamarnya. Dan itu sebagai tanda kalau mulai saat itu ia hanyalah budak bagi Issei, dan Natsumi.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Reyanalle segera membangunkan Issei yang masih tertidur di kamarnya. Tidak mudah untuk membangunkan pemuda itu, tapi dengan bersabar akhirnya Issei terbangun dari tidurnya.

'' Rey...nalle...? ka..u. kau tidak apa-apa kan, kau tidak terlukakan?" Issei langsung menanyai kekasihnya dengan beruntung, mengingat ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari orang aneh yang memiliki sayap hitam di punggungnya.

" aku tidak apa-apa, Issei. Natsumi-nee yang menolong kita, dan ini sudah pagi kau tidak berangkat sekolah." Sahut Reynalle dengan sebuah senyuman agak di paksakan olehnya. Untungnya itu di sadari oleh Issei.

" kau baik-baik sajakan, Reynalle?"

" hmm. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan-" perkataan Reynalle terputusa saat tangan Issei menepuk pelan kepalanya seraya berkata kalau tidak ada yang bersalah karena semuanya telah berlalu. Mendengar hal itu Reynalle sedikit tersenyum.

Issei juga mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak keberatan menjadi iblis, walau sempat terkejud saat pertama kali Natsumi menceritakan segalanya pada dirinya, termasuk jati diri sang kekasih bahkan peperangan antar 3 fraksi yang terjadi ribuan tahun lalu itu. Tapi sang kakak berharap kalau dirinya harus menerima takdir barunya dengan lapang dada, maka Issei pun menerimanya.

" baiklah aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk mu. Mandilah" kata Reynalle bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Namun saat baru beberapa langka berjalan, Issei menghentikannya dan bertanya mengapa pergelangan kaki kiri kekasihnya itu di pasangi belenggu. Semula Reyanalle tidak ingin menceritakan alasan mengapa kakinya di rantai, tapi Issei terlihat sangat memaksa dirinya untuk bercerita. Dan mau tidak mau Reynalle menceritakan alasan mengapa kakinya di rantai.

" Hyoudo Issei-sama. Mulai sekarang hamba adalah budak anda dan Uzumaki-sama. Lalu mulai saat ini Hyoudo-sama boleh melakukan apa saja pada hamba" ucap gadis tersebut dengan bersujud formal di hadapan Issei yang tampak membeku di tempat. Pemuda itu tidak percaya jika Nee-san nya itu berbuat sebegitunya pada pacar adiknya sendiri, tapi ia sadar kalau kakaknya pastih punya maksud lain yang belum ia ketahui darinya. Maka ia putuskan untuk bertanya lagsung dengan sang kakak sablengnya itu di sekolah.

Seusai mandi dan memakan sarapan buatan Reynalle, Issei segera berangkat ke sekolah dengan berlari, dan setelah 15 menit berlari tanpa henti akhirnya ia tiba di sekolahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan sapaan kedua teman nya yang kebetulan bertemu di tengah jalan, Issei kembali berlari ke ruang guru.

" nee-Itta !" jerit Issei ketika wajahya terkena sebuah buku tebal yang di lemparkan oleh Natsumi.

" pangggil aku Sensei di sekolah, baka!" hardik Natsumi langsung menyeret adiknya ke atap sekolah. Dan setibanya di atap sekolah, Issei bertanya mengapa Reynalle menjadi budak di rumahya itu.

" dia yang memilihnya sendiri. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak memaksa ia menjadi budak kita di rumah." Bantah Natsumi yang tidak mau di persalahkan oleh Issei.

" tapi nee-san juga harus menolaknya, dan kenapa nee-san merantai kaki Reynalle !?" tanya Issei setengah mengerasakan suara.

" hah...itu karena aku tidak mau kau celaka, Issei. Dan juga bila aku biarkan gadis gagak itu kembali ke kaumnya ia mungkin bernasib lebih buruk dari yang sekarang, lalu kau bisa apa dengan kondisi lemah seperti sekarang? " perkataan dingin dari sang kakak membuat Issei tercekat. Pemuda itu sadar kalau ia belum memiliki apapun untuk bisa melindungi yang di sayanginya, bila ia hanya mengandalkan kenekatan itu sama saja menyerahkan leher pada musuh, dan tentunya itu sesuatu yang patut di katakan tindakan konyol.

Natsumi yang menyadari perasaan adiknya yang kalut tersebut segera memeluk erat adiknya itu, seraya berkata kalau ia berjanji akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan agar dirinya bisa melindungi orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

" Reynalle adalah burung gagak dalam sangkar emas kita, jadi kita akan melindunginya dari apapun ok." Senyum Natsumi sambil mengelus punggung adiknya itu.

" yah, dan kita akan membuatnya terus hidup dalam sangkar emasnya" sahut Issei lirih.

Setelah di rasa cukup, keduanya segera kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing karena bel pelajaran telah berbunyi. Namun sebelum berpisah Natsumi mengatakan kepada sang adik kalau dirinya adalah pelayan dari Rias Gremory, dan menyuruh untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah di gedung lama.

" yah aku akan kesana. Malam ini kita makan sukiyaki ya, nee-san!" kata Issei tersenyum. Natsumi pun membalas dengan anggukan.

**ψψψ**

ruang penelitian hal gaib

sore itu terjadi sedikit keributan di ruang klub tersebut. Bagaiman tidak Rias, maupun Akeno selaku ketua dan wakil ketua club sama sekali tidak ingat jika merenkarnasikan seorang Hyodou Issei, Siswa yang di ketahui sebagai adik angkat Natsumi-sensei menjadi Akuma dan memegang posisi pawn di bidak caturnya.

" hei kau tidak bercandakan soal itu, Hyodou-san?" tanya Rias tidak percaya.

" aku tidak bercanda Senpai. Lihat saja aku punya sayap iblis juga kan, dan itu apa masih kurang cukup sebagai bukti?" sahut Issei menunjukan sepasang sayap kelelawarnya di hadapan semua anggota club.

" aku rasa itu cukup membuktikan kalau kau adalah iblis. Buchou coba kau periksa apakah 8 bidak pawn mu masih ada atau tidak." Sambung seorang gadis berambut biru dengan sedikit pirang berwarna hijau, dan penampilannya seperti orang serius bernama Xenovia.

" hah..sepertinya aku benar-benar telah menrenkarnasikan mu Hyoudo-san. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku yang yang menghidupkan mu?" tanya Rias bernada serius pada Issei. Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan kalau di punggung tangannya muncul suatu symbol yang menurut orang yang memberitahukannya, symbol tersebut adalah symbol salah satu keluarga dari 72 pillar Akuma, yaitu Gremory.

" dan kata orang yang memberitahu ku, kalau Kaicho dan beberapa anggota Osis juga dalah Akuma. Benarkah itu?" tanya Issei memastikan kebenaran info yang di dapatnya.

" itu benar senpai-nyaa~" sahut seorang gadis loli berambut putih, dan bersuara layaknya kucing menjawab pertanyaan Issei.

Dan akhirnya Hyodou Issei di terima sebagai salah satu anggota club penelitian hal gaib. Lalu Rias mulai memperkenalkan semua anggota bidaknya pada Issei, termasuk bidak apa saja yang di pegang oleh mereka. Seperti Himejima Akeno yang memegang bidak Queen, Yuuto Kiba memegang bidak Knight, Xenovia yang sama dengan Kiba, Toujo Koneko yang memegang bidak Rook, lalu satu orang lagi yang seorang Hikikumori yang bernama Gasper Vladi yang memegang bidak Bishop, dan tentunya ia memakai media sebuah avatar seorang monster kecil di hp smartphone yang terpanjang di meja Rias.

" satu hal lagi Issei. Boleh ku panggil begitu?" Issei mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

" ok, Issei boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang memberitahukan semua itu pada mu?" lanjut Rias dengan rasa penasaran.

Issei menjawab kalau ia tidak tahu nama wanita yang menolong dan menberitahukan segalanya pada dirinya. Karena sang wanita tidak memberitahukannya, dan lagi ia menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kain hitam yang tersambung dengan topi bulat berhiaskan bunga mawar merah yang ia pakai, lalu ia memakai gaun yang serba hitam.

" hmm, begitu rupanya. Ku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya untuk mengucapakan terima kasih karena menolong salah satu pelayan ku." Ujar Rrias setengah lirih.

Karenan sang pelayan barunya sudah tahu tentang perang antar 3 fraksi, dll. Maka Rias segera memberikan satu kardus penuh yang berisi brosur-brosur kontrak iblis yang harus di sebarkan ke pihak manusia.

(Untuk reaksi Issei sendiri, mohon di bayangkan sendiri oleh para reader.)

" tadaima" salam Issei saat pulang kerumah setelah selesai menyebarkan semua brosur kontrak iblisnya di tiap-tiap rumah. Setelah melepas sepatu, dan merapikannya. Ia berjalan ke ruang makan, dan di sana sudah menunggu dua orang gadis yang sedang sedang menyusun makan malam mereka.

" bagaimana hasilnya. Apakah mereka terkejud?" tanya Natsumi memulai pembicaraan.

" begitulah. Dan Rias-senpai bertanya siapa yang menolong ku waktu itu, jadi ku katakan saja kalau aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bergaun hitam, dan juga menutupi wajahnya dengan kain hitam yang tersambung dengan topi bulat yang berhiaskan bunga mawar merah." Jawab Issei sambil mengambil daging sukiyaki dari panci rebusan.

" ku harap mereka percaya dengan omongan mu. Silahkan dagingnya" sambung Reynalle sambil meberikan daging yang telah matang ke mangkuk kekasihnya.

Issei pun tersenyum begitu pula Natsumi. Karena mereka yakin kalau Rias dan yang lain akan mempercayai semua kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda itu.

**ψψψ**

Sebulan sudah semenjak Issei telah bergabung dengan club penelitian hal gaib. Dan kini ia sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri pada semua anggota club tersebut. Seperti biasa saat Jam sekolah sudah lama berakhir. Issei maupun semua anggota klub peneliti hal gaib seperti biasa berkumpul di ruang klub mereka, dan membahas berapa kontrak yang mereka dapat selama seminggu ini.

" hmm. Kiba kau berhasil mendapat 10 kontrak, Akeno 12 kontrak, Koneko 9 kontrak, Xenovia 7 kontrak, dan kau Issei hanya mendapatkan 3 kontrak." Mendengar perkataan Rias yang terasa agak kecewa pada dirinya, Issei cepat-cepat meminta maaf karena masih belum terbiasa dalam membuat kontrak dengan manusia. Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah mayoritas orang-orang yang memanggilnya adalah orang-orang aneh. Misalnya seorang pria kekar yang bercosplay seorang Mahou Shoujo, Otaku game, dll.

" aku paham, tapi tingkatkan lagi untuk kedepannya. Nah berhubung hari ini kita mendapat tugas untuk membasmi iblis liar, jadi ayo kita berangkat" titah Rias pada semua pelayannya, dan denga sigap Akeno menciptakan sebuah linkaran sihir yang langsung menuju lokasih sarang iblis liar yang menyerang manusia belakangan ini.

" senpai ayo nyaa~" panggil Koneko datar pada Issei yang belum masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir. Issei pun menjawab kalau ia akan terbang ke lokasih sang iblis liar, katanya sekalian mengaplikasikan hasil latihan terbangnya itu.

" ok, kalau begitu kami tunggu di pintu masuk. Hati-hati" pesan sang King sebelum menghilang di balik lingkaran sihir. Begitu semuanya telah lenyap, Issei segera melompat keluar jendela dan mengepakan sepasang sayap kelelawarnya. Pemuda tersebut segera terbang di langit malam yang gelap tersebut.

10 menit kemudian. Issei tiba di sebuah gedung tua yang telah lama di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Dan di sana sudah menunggu majikan dan teman-temannya.

" ayo masuk." Ucap Rias memberi perintah, dan semuanya pun segera masuk kedalam. Di dalam ruang gelap tersebut lagnsung terasa banyak aura negatif yang sangat pekat dari para iblis-iblis liar tersebut.

"**GRR...RUPANYA KALIAN NEKAT JUGA MASUK KEDALAM SARANG KUIBLIS KECIL..HAHAHA...!" **tawa sang Akuma bertubuh manusia dan berkaki laba-laba.

" kau harus di hukum karena telah seenaknya masuk kedalam areal kekuasaan Gremory. Di tambah lagi kau juga memangsa beberapa manusia disini. Semuanya, habisi mereka." Perintah Rias kepada semua pelayannya.

Kiba dan Xenovia memulai pertarungan dengan menyabetkan pedangnya masing-masing dengan vertikal ke arah seekor iblis yang bertubuh seperti laba-laba tersebut. Namun berhasil di tahan dengan du kaki depan sang Akuma.

" **KAU PIKIR SERANGAN SEP-AAARRRGG**!" perkataan sang Akuma terhenti saat Koneko memukul wajah sang Akuma dengan cukup keras, hingga membuat Akuma itu terlempar beberapa meter dan menghantam dinding.

[BBUUUMM!]

" jangan sombong nyaa~" kata Koneko singkat sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

" kau kuat seperti biasanya, Koneko-chan. Tapi aku juga tidak akan kalah." Kiba segera mengganti pedangnya dengan sebuah pedang berelemen api dan es yang tercipta dari Sacread Gearnya yang bernama 'Sword Birth' dan dengan melakukan tebasan menyilang, Akuma tersebut langsung hancur menjadi serpihan es, dan juga menjadi abu akibat terkena tebasan pedang es dan api milik Kiba.

" hei jangan serakah Kiba!" tegur Xenovia tidak mau kalah, dengan lincah gadis berambut biru itu memainkan pedang besar yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya itu, dan di berinama Durandal. Menurut keterangan Xenovia dulu ia adalah mantan biarawati gereja, dan pedang Durandal adalah pedang suci yang turun-temurun di warisakan pada keluarganya. Jadi mungkin ada sedikit pengecualian pada dirinya yang sudah menjadi iblis saat di renkarnasikan oleh Rias-senpai ketika dirinya di ambang kematian karena insiden penyerangan para Da Tenshi.

" ara..ara sepertinya aku tidak mendapatkan mangsa malam ini. Sayang sekali" ucap Akeno dengan bernada kecewa. Rias dan yang lain tahu tentang sifat sadistic sang Queen hanya bias mengelus dada saja.

Karena tugas di rasa sudah selesai, Rias menyuruh Akeno untuk menciptkan lingkaran sihir teleport. Namun di tahan oleh Issei yang sempat merasakan ada aura negatif lain yang mendekat. Katanya aura tersebut berjumlah empat.

" kalau begitu sekalian kita bereskan saja." Kata Issei bersiap. Begitu pula yang lain turut memasang posisi siap bertarung.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian terjadi pertarungan yang cukup hebat, dimana Issei dan yang lain menunjukkan kekuatannya masing-masing. Apa lagi terlihat Kiba dan Xenovia yang masih terlihat bersaing dalam mengalahkan iblis liar yang mereka lawan.

" lumayan Issei-kun. Apa sebelumnya kau pernah berlatih bela diri ?" tanya Kiba membelakangi punggung Issei.

" yah aku pernah berlatih bela diri sewaktu SD. Tapi itu sudah lama sekalih sih." Sahut Issei merendah.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian semua Akuma-akuma yang menjadi liar tersebut tewas dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan. Semua anggota club penelitian hal gaib cukup di buat kelelahan dalam menghadapi para Akuma tersebut.

" jadi itu Sacread Gear mu, Issei. Tak ku sangkah kau memiliki salah satu dari 13 Longinus yang pernah di ciptakan Kami-sama saat Great War ribuan tahun lalu. Kalau tak salah nama Sacread Gear mu itu adalah 'Booster Gear'." Kata Rias menjelaskan nama Sacread Gear milik Issei yang terbangun saat pertarungan.

Issei pun terlihat cukup senang karena gauntlets merah dengan mutiara hijau di punggung tangangya itu adalah salah satu dari 13 benda keramat yang pernah di buat oleh Kami-sama dahulu.

" selamat ya Issei-kun" ucap Kiba memberi selamat.

" selamat Issei-senpai nyaa~" sambung Koneko dengan logat Nekonya.

" fufu..bermainlah dengan bagus Issei." Kali ini Akeno tertawa agak sadis.

" selamat" Xenovia memberi selamat dengan singkat.

" selamat ya Senpai" Gasper juga tak mau ketinggalan mengucapkan selamat pada senpainya lewat SmartPhone yang di pegang oleh Rias.

Setelah itu mereka semua kembali ke ruang club dan langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu Issei dan yang lain telah pulang, kini tinggal Rias dan Akeno yang masih tinggal di ruang club tersebut.

" kau masih penasaran dengan wanita yang menolong Issei, Rias?" tanya Akeno memulai pembicaraan.

" yah. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku benar-benar merenkarnasikan Issei menjadi salah satu dari kita. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak salah satu dari dua Naga surgawi menjadi menjadi pelayan ku." Jawab Rias masih terlihat bingung bercampur keheranan. Akeno yang mengerti kebingungan teman masa kecilnya itu langsung memeluk gadis berambut merah darah itu dari belakang, seraya berkata untuk tidak usah memikirkannya lagi.

" Rias-chan. Yang terpenting tujuan mu sudah tercapai, Issei-kun datang dengan sendirinya dan telah menjadi Pawn mu. Itu berarti leluhur kita mengabulkan doa mu."

" hmm, kau benar Akeno"

Tokyo Tower

Nampak seorang gadis bergaun serba hitam sedang berdiri di puncak menara tinggi kota tersebut. Dia terlihat sedang memainkan sebuah lagu dari alat music biola yang sedang dimainkannya. Irama lagu yang dimainkannya terkadang sangat menyedihkan, menyeramkan, dan terkadang pula terdengar bahagia. Seakan itu menggambarkan suasana hati sang gadis.

Sang gadis terus memainkan biolanya itu hingga menari-nari di udara, dan perlahan muncul semacam kunang-kunang yang mengitari tubuh gadis tersebut.

' plok, plok, plok...'

Suara tepukan tangan dari seorang pria paru baya berambut hitam pendek dan memiliki poni berwarna kuning, menghentikan pertunjukan sang gadis tersebut.

" sudah lama aku tidak mendengar music semerdu seperti ini." Puji sang pria tertawa renyah. Namun sang gadis hanya diam, entah ia malu atau bagaimana karena seluruh wajahnya tertutupi oleh kain hitam yang tersambung dengan topi bulat hitam yang ia kenakan.

" arigato, Ojii-san. sayonara" sahut sang gadis mulai berbicara agak lirih.

Dan setelah berkata begitu sang gadis misterius tersebut menghilang di balik kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Sementara sang pria paru baya tersebut hanya menelan kekecewaan karena gagal berkenalan dengan sang gadis misterius tersebut.

" hah..dasar sial. Sepertinya dia tipikal gadis pemalu, lain kali aku harus bisa melihat wajah dan mendapatkan namanya fufufu..." cengir pria paru baya tersebut sambil mengepakkan ke enam pasang sayapnya, dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**ψψψ**

Reynalle POV

Dua bulan sudah aku menjadi budak milik Natsumi-sama dan Issei-kun. Selama dua bulan ini hidup ku cukup bahagia dengan tinggal bersama dengan orang yang ku cintai dengan tulus, yah walau aku terkadang cukup rindu dengan kampung halaman ku di Grigori. Tapi sayangnya aku harus bisa melupakan kampung halaman ku itu karena aku adalah gagak dalam sangkar emas di rumah kekasih ku.

" Issei-kun lagi-lagi kau merokok ya!" hardik ku saat melihat Issei-kun sedang menikamti sebatang rokok di balkon kamarnya yang di lantai dua. Dengan cepat aku mengambil rokok yang terselip di bibirnya dan kemudian mematikannya.

" hah...kau ini tidak bisa melihat ku senang ya." Ujar Issei-kun agak kecewa dengan teguran ku. Mau bagaimana lagi aku kurang suka kalau kekasih ku itu merokok di usia yang muda, berbeda dengan Natsumi-sama yang memberi kebebasan pada adiknya itu. Aku jadi heran dengan sikap kakak angkat kekasih ku itu.

Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, dan aku berharap suatu hari nanti kebahagia abadi yang ku impikan setiap malam akn terkabul.

Reynalle POV END

" Issei-kun ayo bangun..hei ini sudah pagi. Tidakkah kau pergi ke sekolah!?" kata Reynalle yang tampak berusaha untuk membangunkan sang kekasih dari tidurnya.

" ng...5 menit lagi.." sahut Issei semakin mengeratkan selimutnya itu.

Reynalle pun mendesah pelan lalu ia pun segera keluar kamar, dan tak sampai 2 menit ia sudah kemabli dengan membawa ember yang berisi air. Dengan tak berperiiblisan gadis tersebut langsung menyiramkannya ke sang kekasih.

' BYUURR...'

Issei pun langsung terbangun dan berteriak tak jelas. Reyanalle yang melihat tingkah pola kekasihnya itu langsung menegurnya untuk segera mandi karena hari sudah mulai siang.

" tapi kenapa harus menyiram ku!? Apa tidak ada cara lain!" kata Issei agak kesal pada kekasihya itu.

" aku sudah berusaha membangunkan mu, baka. Tapi kau tak mau bangung juga, karena itu kau ku siram. Sudah cepat sana mandi, aku mau bersih-bersih." Sahut Reynalle yang tak kalah.

Dan akhirnya sepasang kekasih tersebut mulai bertengkar, tak lupa melontarkan kata-kata hinaan.

" DIAAAMM..! INI MASIH PAGI, KALIAN JANGAN BUAT KERIBUTAN!" bentak Natsumi yang marah-marah karena ritual mandi susunya terganggu. Tidak percaya bayangkan saja sangking jengkelnya ia, sampai-sampai ia berlari keluar dengan telanjang bulat. Dan tentunya itu sukses membuat wajah Reynalle memerah saat melihat tubuh indah sang majikan. sedangkan Issei ia langsung terkapar dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

" Na, Na, Natsumi-sama pakai baju mu dulu! " tegur Reynalle agak berteriak. Natsumi pun langsung menjerit histeris karena kecerobohannya itu, dan berlari kekamarnya dengan wajah cukup malu. Reynalle mendesah berat melihat kehebohan yang tidak terduga di pagi hari itu, entah kenapa ia merasa masih tidak terbiasa dengan kelakuan kakak-beradik tak sedarah itu.

" hei mau sampai kapan kau tidur di situ. Cepat mandi sana." Tegur Reynalle lagi dengan sedikit menendang tubuh Issei.

" dinginya. Padahal sedari tadi aku menunggu 'morning kiss' dari mu" goda Issei yang menyandarkan kepala di tangan kirinya. Perkataan dari sang kekasih membuat wajah Reynalle memerah karena malu, tapi karena ia adalah kekasih pemuda iblis itu jadi wajarlah kalau pasangannya meminta hal itu.

Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian di dadanya, Reynalle seger mencium bibir Issei. Dan saat akan melepas ciumanya. Issei malah semakin menekan kepala gadis itu seakan tidak mau melepaskan ciuman pasangannya. Reynalle membalasnya dan memperdalam ciuman manisnya mereka. Namun sayangnya Natsumi memergoki keduanya dan kembali mengomel panjang lebar soal kelakuan keduanya yang agak berlebihan itu.

' dia iri ' batin Issei dan Reynalle kompak juga sweat drop

( skip bagian ceramah panjang lebar Natsumi)

Sesekali pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat menggerutu karena mimpi yang menjadi nyata secara dadakan itu di ganggu oleh sang kakak yang sepertinya masih belum laku-laku juga sebagai seorang wanita. Padahal dari segi fisik ntu cewek sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendapatkan pacar. Sebuah ingatan langsung terlintas di benak sang pemuda a.k.a Issei kalau sang kakak, itu seorang suka minum-minum bareng rekan sesama guru sekolah, dan jangan lupakan soal hutang-hutang yang bisa di katakana menumpuk di sana-sini. Mungkin itu salah satu faktor mengapa ia sampai sekarang tidak laku-laku, tapi pikiran itu harus di tepisnya. Mengapa ? setiap orang itu berbeda dan pastihnya semua itu berjalan sesuai dengan kodrat yang berlaku di dunia ini.

Saat tengah asyik dengan pikiranya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia menabrak seorang biarawati yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

" ittai.. hei kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong !" tegur sang biarawati marah-marah. Issei pun segera meminta maaf karena kecerobohannya itu, dan membantu sang biarawati untuk berdiri.

" nama ku Hyoudo Issei. sekali lagi maaf aku, nona err.." kata Issei memperkenalkan diri

" Asia Argento. Suster pindahan dari Italia" sahut biarawti yang bernama Asia tersebut.

Keduanya berbincang sejenak. Mulai dari curhatan Asia yang katanya agak kesusahan dalam berbahasa jepang, dan jarangnya orang yang pandai berbahasa asing tentunya. Selama Asia mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, diam-diam Issei jadi kepikiran tentang penjelasan yang pernah di sampaikan oleh sang kakak ketika tahu kalau dirinya saat ini adalah Akuma. Yaitu Akuma bisa mengerti dan dapat berbicara semua bahasa yang ada di seluruh dunia, cukup hebat bukan.

" Hyou..sei...Hyoudo Issei! Kau mendengarkan tidak !?"

" ah..gomen, gomen..tadi kau bicara apa, Asia-san?"

" hah. Dasar kau ini, aku tanya dimana lokasi Katederal Rabona?"

Issei tampak mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat lokasi Katederal yang di maksud. Setelah ingat ia segera memberitahukan lokasinya tersebut, yaitu ada di atas bukit.

" kau yakin soal tempat yang kau tuju itu? Bukanya apa sih tapi Katederal itukan sudah di tinggalkan selama 12 tahun lalu." Kata Issei heran dengan tempat pengabdia Asia di kotanya itu.

" tentu saja aku yakin. Pendeta tertinggi di negara ku memang mengutus ku untuk pergi kesana, jadi bisakah kau tunjukan jalannya."

" ha'i, ha'i. Akan ku antar"

Keduanya segera berjalan menuju tempat Katederal itu berada. Selama di jalan keduanya hanya diam, dan juga tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Dan setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di lokasi Katederal yang dimaksud.

" arigato sudah mengantar ku. Ayo masuk akan ku buatkan secangkir Teh untuk mu." Kata Asia menawarkan untuk masuk kedalam. Namun di tolak oleh Issei dengan alasan ia harus segera berangkat ke sekolah.

" mungkin lain kali. Jaa" ucap Issei berbalik badan dan berjalan kembali ke arah kota.

" yah mungkin lain kali." Sahut Asia tersenyum misterius.

**ψψψ**

Issei POV

Yo Konbawa, Hyoudo Isssei di sini. entah kenapa aku mulai harus terbiasa dengan semua pelanggan yang memanggil ku. Kenapa? Karena setiap orang yang memanggil ku adalah orang-orang yang memliki hobi yang aneh pula. Hah, apakah aku ini Akuma yang selalu sial?

Tapi apa benar kalau seorang Akuma bisa kenak sial? Sudahlah tak usah ku pikirkan. Mari saat ini kita fokus pada dua orang exorcist berbeda gender di hadapan ku ini. pertama seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 20 tahunan, berpakaian pastus berwarna biru, berambut putih seleher, dan tengah mengacungkan pistol type 'Baretta' juga membawa sebilah pedang yang dari cahaya, satu lagi ia sepertinya tidak waras. Lalu yang kedua adalah seorang gadis seusia ku, berambut kuning ke emasan, berpakaian layaknya seorang Suster-Gereja, juga membawa dua pistol yang sama dengan pria di sebelahnya, dan tampak menatap tajam kearah ku.

Ngomong-ngomong keadaan ku saat ini tampak sedang terluka akibat beberapa peluru suci yang di tembakkan oleh keduanya bersarang di beberapa bagian tubuh ku, tapi untungnya bukan di tempat yang fatal.

" sepertinya kita bertemu lagi. Asia-san" cengir ku pahit menatap Suster-Gereja yang tadi pagi ku temui.

" ho jadi kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya, Asia-chi." Sambung pastur gila di sebelah Asia.

" damare Oyaji. Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu saja, dan berhentilah memanggil ku dengan sebutan erotis itu Hentai Freed! " hardik Asia tidak sukaannya pada pendeta yang bernama Freed tersebut.

Mereka bertengkar sambil mengucapkan kata-kata tak sopan? sungguh ironis sekali untuk seorang pelayan tuhan seperti mereka bisa berbicara kotor seperti itu. Hah memang apa peduli ku sekarang. Aku sudah tidak bisa menyebut nama-Nya lagi, tapi kau akan shock ketika mendengar orang-orang yang di anggap suci berkata demikian.

Setelah beberapa saat berdebat, kedua orang itu akhirnya berhenti dan kembali hendak membunuh ku.

" lakukan sesuka kalian. Tapi ijinkan aku melakukan ini, bolehkan?" tanya ku dengan menyelipkan sebatang rokok terakhir ku, dan menyalakannya.

Issei POV End

" ho memang dasar iblis. Kalau kau manusia pastih kau sudah di hukum oleh guru mu di sekolah. Sudahlah, bersiaplah mati." Asia menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan siap untuk menembakkannya kapan saja.

Bukan wajah takut yang terukir di wajah Issei. Pemuda itu malah menunjukan sebuah senyuman agak lebar.

'DOR!'

Peluru sudah di tembakkan, dan bergerak lambat menuju kepala Issei yang masih tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun menutup mata.

' CTING!'

'' maaf datang terlambat, Issei." Kata Kiba yang menangkis peluru dengan sebilah pedangnya.

" ousoi na." Cengir Issei berusaha berdiri.

" Issei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rias dan yang lain kahwatir. Issei pun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

" cih. Dasar iblis kalian main kroyok. Tapi tidak apa-apa, dengan membunuh kalian umat manusia akan aman selamanya hahaha...!" tawa Freed mulai menembakkan semua peluru di pistolnya. Begitu pula Asia ang tidak mau kalah.

" Buchou. Kita harus mundur." Kata Akeno yang saat itu membuat kekkai sihir untuk melindungi mereka dari hujan peluru suci.

Dengan cepat Rias beserta Akeno menciptakan portal sihir, dan membuat mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara Asia dan Freed mendecit tak suka buruan mereka berhasil kabur.

"lain kali aku kan membunuh mu Akuma !" ujar Asia kesal.

Ruang Club Hal-hal Gaib

Terlihat Akeno dan Rias tenga mengobati luka tembak di tubuh Issei dengan sihir penyembuh.

" maafkan aku Issei. Karena lengahan yang tidak mengecek terlebih dahulu, kau jadi terluka." Kata Rias meminta maaf.

" tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan salah mu Buchou." Sahut Issei tersenyum.

" ara, ara. Tak ku sangkah kau begitu mencemaskan keadaan Issei-kun" kata Akeno menggoda Rias.

" baka. Tentu saja aku khawatir pada setiap pelayan ku. Berhentilah menggoda ku Akeno" tegur Rias agak kesal, namun di tanggapi santai oleh Akeno.

Setelah proses penyembuhan Issei selesai, pemuda itu segera pamit pulang. Tapi sebelum itu Rias memperingati Issei untuk berhati-hati.

" tak ku sangkah aku benar-benar kecolongan di wilayah sendiri. Xenovia kaukan mantan dari salah satu mereka, jadi bisakah kau memberi tahu apa-apa saja tentang mereka." Pinta Rias menatap Xenovia. Gadis berambut biru itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

" bagus. Sekarang kalian pulanglah, dan tetap waspada. Bubar" lanjut Rias menyuruh semua pelayannya untuk plang. Dalam sekejab mereka semua hilang di balik lingkaran sihir khas Gremory.

Sepeninggal para pelayannya. Rias segera melepas seleruh seragamnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruang clubnya. Setelah selesai mandi Rias nampak duduk menghadap jendela dan menatap keluar.

' lain kali kalian tidak aku ampuni, excorcist' batin Rias nampak geram.

Dua hari kemudian. Semenjak insiden yang menimpa Issei waktu itu, Rias untuk sementara waktu meliburkan kegiatan untuk membuat kontrak dari para manusia. Namun bukan berarti kegiatan klub tidak ada, sebagai gantinya mereka berburu iblis liar, dan sekedar bersantai di ruang club.

[ Issei-kun malam ini kau ingin makan apa?] tanya Reynalle via e-mail.

[hamburger] balas singkat Issei.

'' Issei-senpai. Kau sedang mengirim e-mail pada siapa~nyaa?" tanya Koneko penasaran sambil mengemut permen lolipop.

" pacar ku" kata Issei menyudahi e-mail ria nya itu.

Sesaat Issei menjawab pertanyaan dari Koneko. Semua pasang mata menatap tajam pada Issei, mereka tidak percaya kalau siswa yang dulu masuk kedalam trio mesum bisa mendapatkan pacar.

" ara, ara...Issei. tak ku sangkah kau bisa mendapat pacar dengan sifat mesum itu, tapi jangan katakan kalau gadis itu kau buat hamil..fufufu." goda Akeno sambil tertawa di balik tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

" mana mungkin aku berbuat begitu senpai! Kalaupun ingin, aku paling sudah mati di hajar Uzumaki-sensei!" bantah Issei mengomel.

" Akeno-senpai kau terlalu berlebihan menggoda Issei. Kasihan dia" sambung Kiba menenangkan. Begitupula Rias dan yang lain.

Tapi walau sudah di tegur, Akeno tetap tidak mau jerah untuk selalu menggoda teman-teman clubnya itu.

" hah..sudah hentikan saja. Ok hari ini aku ingin membahas tentang dua orang Exorcist yang menyerang Issei dua hari lalu, dan ini hasil informasi yang ku dapat dari penyelidikan Xenovia dan familiar ku" Rias memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi tentang informasi dari Asia Argento dan Freed sallzen.

Kedua Exorcist tersebut adalah dua orang yang di buang oleh pihak Gereja karena di anggap sesat. Yang menarik lagi adalah Asia memliki sebuah Sacred Gear yang unik yaitu dapat menyembuhkan siapa saja, tidak peduli ia adalah Akuma, Da Tenshin, atau Tenshin sekalipun. Nama Sacred Gear tersebut adalah Twilight Healing.

' ho jadi begitu rupanya. Menarik..sungguh menarik. Bagaimana dengan mu aibo?' batin Issei pada sesosok naga merah dalam tubuhnya. Namun naga itu hanya menggeram saja.

" semuanya. karena mereka berdua adalah exorcist yang lumayan kuat. Jadi ku harap bila kalian bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, sebaiknya menghindar. Khususnya kau Kiba." Kata Xenovia menatap tajam pemuda tampan yang menunjukan senyuman palsunya itu.

" ha'i aku paham itu. Xenovia"

Setelah itu Rias membubarkan clubnya demi keamanan mereka. Ia berpikir lebih baik untuk tidak menampakkan diri dulu, lalu saat keadaan sudah tenang baru mereka akan mulai aktif bekerja lagi. Selain itu Rias juga memastikan apa tujuan para exorcist tersebut datang ke wilayahnya.

Koneko POV

Haduh..baru saja Buchou menyuruh kami untuk berhati-hati di saat pulang. Tapi baru melewati dua blok jalan menuju aparteman ku, beberapa exorcist datang dan mengepungku. Ini benar-benar tidak bagus-nyaa!

Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus melawan mereka. Dan dalam sekejab mereka berhasil ku tumbangkan. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak mau menyerah, salah satu dari exorscits tersebut menembakkan sebuah suar khusus untuk memanggil bantuan teman-temannya.

" cih. Ini akan semakin merepotkan, nyaa !" jerit ku frustasi.

Dan benar saja. Dalam waktu sekejab para bantuan telah dating, dan suasana ini cukup membuat ku merutuk kesal.

Koneko POV End

Keadaan Koneko sudah semakin terjepit. Sekuat apapun dirinya kalau sudah di kepung oleh lima orang exorcist, tetap saja ia akan kalah. Saaiat itu kondisi tubuh gadis kecil itu sudah banyak mengalami luka-luka parah.

' Buchou….senpai maaf. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi..' batin Koneko pasrah dengan kondisinya sekarang.

" hahahaha….sekarang matilah kau iblis kecil..!" tawa salah satu exorcist tersebut menodongkan pistolnya, dan bersiap untuk menembak.

Namun setelah sekian detik berlalu. Tidak ada suara tembakan yang berbunyi. Sementara Koneko yang sedari tadi menutup mata, perlahan membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling. Betapa terkejudnya ia ketika melihat mayat-mayat para exorcist tersebut dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Kepala dan beberapa anggota tubuh mereka terpotong-potong, dan berserakan dimana-mana. Bahkan darah dari mayat-mayat tersebut menciprati seragam gadis kecil berambut putih tersebut.

" si..siapa yang melakukannya..?" Tanya Koneko memandang horror, bahkan nyaris mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Dengan bersusah payah untuk tidak muntah. Koneko yang masih dalam kondisi syok kembali di kejudkan oleh kemunculan seorang wanita bergaun hitam, dangan wajah yang di tutupi kain hitam pekat. Koneko pun memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya, walau tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

" sleep" bisik sang gadis pelan.

Sesuai berkata demikian. Koneko langsung jatuh tertidur, dan gadis bergaun hitam tersebut membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Rias POV

Aku terkejud ketika melihat salah satu pelayan ku yang tengah pingsan tepat di depan pintu masuk mansion kecil ku. Tepatnya gedung sekolah lama atau kalian bisa menyebutnya sebagia tempat club ku berkumpul.

Ok kembali ke masalah yang sedang ku hadapi saat ini. Aku yang saat itu hendak tidur sempat merasakan energy demonic asing di sekitar mansion, dan cepat-cepat keluar. Namun yang dapati di luar sana adalah salah satu pelayan ku yang sedang pingsan, dan dalam kondisi terluka. Kalau di lihat ia habis di serang oleh pihak exorcist. Kali ini aku tidak bisa mentoleril lagi tindakan mereka, dengan segera aku menghubungi para pelayan ku.

Rias POV END

" Rias tenangkan diri mu! Aku tahu kau saat ini sedang emosi, tapi tahan dulu amarah mu itu." Tegur Akeno yang melihat sahabatnya sedang dalam kondisi emosi.

"yang di katakan oleh Akeno-senpai benar. Sebaiknya kita pikirkan dulu rencana yang matang untuk menghadapi mereka. Ingat kalau mereka memiliki dua orang exorcist kuat disana. Di tambah lagi pastihnya mereka bekerja sama dengan para Da Tenshi." Sambung Kiba menanggapi.

" aku setuju dengan mu Kiba. Freed dan Asia itu masuk dalam jajaran Exorcist kuat di Vatikan, dan kita mestih harus mewaspadai mereka." Kali ini Xenovia angkat bicara dengan cukup serius.

" yah aku tahu itu. Akeno bantu aku untuk menyembuhkan Koneko, dan kau Issei. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk tidak merokok di sini!" hardik Rias mengambil rokok yang tengah di hiasap oleh Issei, dan membuangnya menggunakan lingkaran sihir kecil.

" hehehe...warui, warui...aku lupa soal itu" kata Issei cengar-cengir.

" tapi ku rasa sesuatu hal yang menarik akan terjadi. Jadi mari kita tunggu saja" sambung Issei sambil menalakan rokoknya lagi.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Issei barusan mengerutkan dahi, karena tak tahu maksud dari ucapan pemuda itu. Dan sesuai apa yang di katakan oleh Issei pun terjadi. Dimana tepat tiga hari kemudian Asia Argento yang di kenal sebagai exorcist tersebut akan di korbankan oleh teman-temannya kepada seorang Da Tenshi yang dulu membunuh Issei.

Flash back

Di salah satu Taman kota Tokyo. Terlihat Issei yang sedang duduk melamun di salah satu bangku taman.

" hah...lagi-lagi mau hujan." Bisik pemuda itu memandang bosan langit yang menggelap itu. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menodongkan sebuah pistol di bagian belakang kepala Issei. Issei yang terlambat menyadari hal itu Cuma diam, dan mencoba untuk menerka-nerka orang yang sedang menodongnya itu.

" lama tidak jumpa, akuma." Kata orang yang menodong Issei yang ternyata adalah Asia. Suster-gereja itu nampak terlihat sedang membawa kantung berisi belanjaan di tangannya.

" hah...hari sudah akan hujan, dan di tambah bertemu dengan Suster yang bermulut kotor. Selanjtnya apa lagi?" rutuk Issei dengan mendesah berat.

" hei kenapa dengan mu? Kau terlihat frustasi untuk seorang Akuma. Aku baru tahu itu." Kata Asia keheranan sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Issei memandang sebentar ke arah Asia lalu kembali mendesah berat. Kemudian ia berkata kalau ia habis kalah lottre berhadia sepedah motor.

" hoi, hoi...kau jadi frustasi hanya karena itu !? ya tuhan kau ini Akuma atau bukan sih!? Hanya karena kalah dalam lottre kau bisa sefrustasi ini." jerit Asia tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang di dengarnya dari mulut Issei.

" lalu kau mau aku harus bersikap bagaimana? Dengar ya Suster-Gereja, gara-gara kalian kami para Akuma jadi tidak bisa mendapatkan kontrak dari para manusia. Kau tahu maksudnya, tidak ada kontrak berarti tidak ada uang gaji tahu. Dan ini sudah satu minggu kami tidak mendapatkan uang" Sindir Issei sambil menyalakan sebatang rokoknya.

Setelahnya kedua pemuda berbeda gender, dan berbeda fraksi itu saling bercakap-cakap dengan di selingi kata-kata sindiran satu-sama lain. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah bayangan hitam melesat cepat kearah mereka, dan menangkap Asia.

" hahaha...tak ku sangkah kau masih hidup bocah." Kata sosok hitam tersebut yang ternyata adalh Dhonaseek.

" he-hei. Apa maksudnya ini Dhonaseek !?" bentak Asia meminta penjelasan pada Da Tenshi tersebut.

" ho. Kau yang waktu itu, ku rasa sudah waktunya kau membayar hutang mu pada ku." Cengir Issei dengan mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya dan bersiap untuk menyerang Da Tenshi di hadapannya. Tapi saat akan menyerang, Dhonaseek lebih dulu melemparkan sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran agak besar ke arah Issei.

Dengan reflek yang bagus, Issei berhasil menghindarinya.

" oi Da Tenshi keparat. Cepat lepasakan aku, atau kau akan menerima akibatnya!" bentak Asia meronta-ronta untuk di lepasakan. Namun dengan cepat Dhonaseek membuat pingsan Suster-Gereja tersebut.

'' dasar gadis merepotkan. Hei kau Akuma, kalau kau mau gadis ini selamat datanglah ke Katedral tua di atas bukit sana. Dia akan ku jadikan tumbal untuk membuat ku semakin menjadi kuat. Sampai nanti hahaha...!" tawa Dhonaseek melesat cepat dan menghilang di balik langit hitam.

" hah...aku bukan temannya loh. Tapi baiklah akan ku tolong dia, ku rasa Rias-Buchou dan yang lain bersediah membantu ku" guma Issei mulai berlari menuju arah sekolah.

Flash Back Off

Issei pun tanpa pikir panjang hendak menolong suster gereja tersebut. Namun di halangi oleh Rias yang tampaknya masih kesal pada exorcist-exorcist itu karena pernah melukai dua pelayannya.

" gomen Buchou. Aku tidak bisa mematuhi perintah mu, tapi kalau kau tetap memaksa. Silahkan cabut delapan bidak pawn dari tubuh ini." tantang Issei tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

" hah...lakukan sesuka mu. Tapi kau harus kembali dengan selamat, dan satu hal lagi Kiba, , Xenovia, dan Koneko akan membantu mu." Kata Rias sambil memijit keningnya demi mengurangi sakit kepalanya.

Maka Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, dan Koneko pun berangkat menuju Katedral. Dimana Asia akan di korbankan untuk diambil Sacred Gearnya itu. Tak perlu waktu yang banyak untuk menghadapi para exorcist-exorcist tersebut, tetapi yang cukup menyusahkan adalah saat menghadapi Freed yang tidak waras itu.

" Issei-senpai, majulah duluan. Biar aku dan Xenovia-senpai yang menghadapi dia-nyaa~" kata Koneko menyuruh kedua senpainya untuk maju duluan.

" kami serahkan dia pada mu Koneko, Xenovia." Sahut Kiba berlari duluan. Begitu juga Issei yang ada di belakang.

Keduanya berlari sampai pada suatu ruangan yang biasa di pakai sebagia tempat berdoa, dan di sana terlihat sosok Asia yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam, dan terikat di tiang salip.

" hahaha...tak ku sangkah dua iblis kecil dengan rela datang ke markas kami para Da Tenshi. Sungguh keberanian kalian patut untuk di beri penghargaan. Perkenalkan nama Ku Kalawarner" kata seorang wanita berambut biru panjang, berpakaian berwarna ungu.

" dimana orang tua itu?" tanya Issei datar pada wanita di hadapanya.

" orang tua? Tunggu dulu, apa yang kau maksud adalah Dhonaseek? Dia saat ini tidak berada disini, katanya ia ada sedikit urusan." Senyum Kalawarner.

Issei masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, dan kemudian mulai menyalakan sebatang rokoknya dan mulai mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya.

" Kiba. Maaf sepertinya hari ini kau hanya mendapatkan sedikit mangsa." Ujar Issei meminta maaf. Namun Kiba menanggapi hal itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

" yah mau bagaimana lagi. Mangsa utama mu telah di rebut oleh orang lain, jadi silahkan lakukan sesuka mu"

" ok. Mari kita lakukan ini dengan cepat." Bisik Issei dengan mengeluarkan sebuah Eye Patch dari saku celana, dan memakainya di mata kanannya. Sedangkan mata kirinya yang semula berwarna agak kecoklatan berubah menjadi emerald terang dengan pupil vertikal.

Issei mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan, dan di langkah yang ke empat ia sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi. Melainkan berada di depan sang wanita Da Tenshi tersebut.

" ce, cep-uhok!" Kalawarner langsung terlempar dan menghantam dinding Ktedral dengan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

" Kiba sebaiknya kau bantu saja Xenovia dan Koneko-chan. Kau tidak maukan hasrat bertarung mu terus di tahan." Kata Issei pada temannya itu. Tapi Kiba hanya menjawab kalau ia akan melihat bagaimana temannya bertarung.

" terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku, tapi aku tidak apa-apa." Senyum Kiba dengan duduk di salah satu bangku panjang.

" ok." Sahut Issei singkat. Pemuda itu kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarungny lagi.

" ku, kurang ajar kau Akuma sialan! Kau harus mati di tangan ku !" teriak Kalawarner dengan menciptakan banyak tombak cahaya dan melamparkannya ke arah Issei dan Kiba. Namun berhasil di hindari oleh keduanya.

" boleh ku tanyaka sesuatu, lady. Apakah gadis itu sudah mati?" tanya Issei menatap tajam ke arah Asia yang sedari tadi diam saja di tiang salip.

Kalawarner segera menjawab kalau memang Asia sudah mati. Dan sacred Gear gadis itu sudah berpindah di tubuhnya itu. Mendengar hal itu Issei melesat cepat ke arah Kalawarner, dan memukulnya secara membabibuta, dan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Kalawarner untuk mengaktifkan kemampuan Sacred Gear Asia yang bernama Twlight Healing yang dapat menyembuhkan luka apapun.

Pemuda itu tahu resiko apa yang di dapat apabila orang yang mempunyai Sacred Gear di tubuhnya, dan di ambil secara paksa maka orang itu akan meninggal.

[ BOOSTER ! BOOSTER ! ]

[ BOOSTER ! BOOSTER! ]

Gema suara mechanik yang berasal dari Booster Gear Issei sebanyak empat kali berturut-turut. Kemudian dengan pukulan uppercut terakhir Issei, Kalawarner pun tumbang dengan tubuh babak belur parah.

" ba, ba...ng..sat kau..Akuma..." umpat Kalawarner dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Issei. Namun tidak di tanggapi oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu.

" akan ku ambil apa yang sudah kau rebut dari Suster-Gereja itu." Ujar Issei dingin, dan tangan kirinya yang terlapisi oleh Gauntlets tersebut segera menghujam dada depan wanita itu.

" aaarrrggghhh...!" jerit Kalawarner saat tangan kiri Issei menghujam dadanya, dan dari dalam dadanya pula keluar dua buah cincin bercahaya hijau muda.

" Kiba, tolong." Pinta Issei pada temanya yang sedari tadi menonton. Pemuda casanova itupun mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda mengerti, lalu segera memotong belenggu yang mengikat Asia di tiang salip.

Setelah di rasa selesai. Keduanya pun hendak pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan. Sebuah teriakan keras menghentikan mereka. Keduanya pun berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning sebahu, dan memakai pakaian tidur, tak lupa dengan setola coklat yang di kenakannya untuk menahan dingin. Gadis itu terlihat sedang menangusi jasad dari Kalawaner.

" Kiba bawa Asia ketempat teman-teman kita. Aku akan berbicara dengan gadis itu. Ku rasa dia tidak ada hubungnya dari semua kekacauan ini" Kata Issei menyerahkan Asia yang sedang di gendongnya beserta Sacred Gearnya ke Kiba.

" kau yakin Issei? Tapi baiklah, berhati-hatilah. Ok " sahut Kiba menghilang di balik lingkaran sihirnya.

Ketika Kiba telah pergi, Issei pun menghampiri gadis kecil yag sedang menangis tersebut.

" hei. Kau ada hubungan apa dengan dia, adik kecil?" tanya Issei pada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

" Kau! Kau telah membunuh Haha-ue..hiks..hiks...kenapa..? kenapa kalian membunuhnya!?"

Teriak gadis kecil itu dengan memukul dada Issei.

" jadi dia ibu mu. Tapi dia bersalah karena telah mem-ittai!'' belum selesai Issei berbicara, gadis kecil yang di ketahui sebagai putri dari Kalawarner itu menampar pipi Issei.

" hiks, hiks..Haha-ue terpaksa..hiks, hiks..yang harus kau bunuh itu adalah Dhoanseek-jisan...kenapa kau membunuh satu-satunya orang tua -satunya... " gadis kecil itu tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Ia kembali menangis di jasad ibunya itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Issei? Pemuda itu nampak shock karena ia telah membunuh orang yang salah, dan parahnya lagi ia tanpa sengaja membuat seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun menjadi yatim piatu hanya karena amarah sesaatnya.

" maaf...aku minta maaf..." bisik Issei dengan memluk tubuh kecil gadis yang sedang menangis itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang.

" Haha-ue... jangan tinggalkan Mittelt sendirian..hiks, hiks.." isak Mittelt memanggil-manggil ibunya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian. Muncul seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam, dan di tangannya membawa sebuah biola. Tanpa berkata apa-apa wanita berbaju hitam itu memainkan biolanya dengan sangat merdu.

" Alive" bisik wanita itu sangat lirih.

Kalawarner pun hidup kembali, dan luka-luka memar yang ada di tubuhnya menghilang. Mittelt yang melihat ibunya kembali hidup segera memeluk erat Kalawaner.

" Haha-ue...jangan tinggalkan Mittelt lagi ! " pinta gadis itu di sela tangisannya.

Dengan lembut Kalawarner menelus-elus kepala putrinya itu.

" minta maaf karena telah membunuh anda dan membuat putri anda bersedih" Kata Issei meminta maaf dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

" aku juga minta maaf karena membohongi mu. Aku terpaksa melakukannya, kalau tidak putri ku pastih akan di bunuh oleh bajingan itu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Lalu saya ucapkan terima kasih pada anda karena mau berbaik hati menghidupkan saya ini." kata Kalawarner pada wanita misterius itu. Wanita itupun mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan, kemudian wanita berbaju hitam itu menghilang tepat di hadapan ketiganya.

" selanjutnya kalian akan kemana?" tanya Issei pada Kalawarner.

" ku pikir aku akan kembali ke kampung halaman kami di Grigori, dan melaporkan semuanya pada Azazel-sama. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Dan sebelum itu tolong sampaikan maaf ku pada Asia. Sayonara." Ucap Kalawarner sebelum menghilang di balik lingkaran sihirnya, begitu juga Mittelt yang berharap suatu hari nanti bisa bermain bersama dengan Issei.

Sepeninggal keduanya. Issei segera mengembangkan sayap kelelawarnya dan terbang meninggalkan katedral tua tersebut, dan menuju markasnya.

" syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Issei. Dan bisa kau ceritakan semuanya" pinta Rias menginginkan penjelasan dari pawnnya itu. Issei pun menjelaskan semuanya, walau ada beberapa hal yang ia sengaja sembunyikan dari majikan, dan teman-temannya.

" lalu bagaimana dengan Asia. Apakah dia sudah.." Issei sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, menunggu jawaban langsung dari mulut Rias.

" dia ku renkarnaskan sebagia Bishop ku yang lain. Dan dengan bertambahnya dia di club ini, ku harap kalian bisa rukun dengan dia" pesan Rias kepada semuanya.

" ya!" sahut semuanya serentak.

Other palace.

Terlihat Dhonaseek sedang di kejar-kejar oleh seekor naga api yang memiliki satu mata besar di kepalanya.

" hei naga jelek, kenapa kau terus mengejar ku !?" tanya Dhoanseek sembari menciptakan beberapa tombak cahaya, dan melemparkannya ke naga tersebut.

Namun semua usaha yang di lakukan oleh Dhonaseek sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Dengan sekejab tubuh Da Tenshi tersebut di telan bulat-bulat oleh sang Naga api bermata satu tersebut. Kemudian Naga tersebut menghampiri gadis bergaun serba hitam tersebut, dan secara perlahan masuk kedalam tubuh gadis itu. Setelah itu gadis tersebut memainkan biolanya lagi sembari menari-nari di atas langit malam bertabur bintang.

TBC

Please Review

Jawaban para komentartor :

Onixynight : thyx untuk pengertiannya. Nnti liat ja apakah si red moon ntu dapat perintah ato gak dari kami-sama.

Nanase Akira : sudah terjawab diatas.

m. : Naruto char utamanya

Eucallysca Putly : Female Naruto.

dan sisanya ane ucapkan matur thx. Doain biar lancar updatenya


End file.
